1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor memories, and more particularly, to a static random access memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory is a memory device embodied using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), etc. A semiconductor memory is classified into a volatile memory and a nonvolatile memory.
A volatile memory loses data stored therein when a power is interrupted. A volatile memory includes a static RAM, a dynamic RAM, a synchronous DRAM, etc. A nonvolatile memory maintains stored data even when a power is interrupted. A nonvolatile memory includes a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc.
A static random access memory (SRAM) is being widely used in a field requiring high performance like a cache memory or a buffer memory because of the SRAM has a high response speed and lower power consumption compared with a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). The SRAM is widely used in a mobile device using a limited power supply (e.g., a power supply from a battery).